The present invention relates to an undergarment prophylactic and, more specifically, to a prophylactic which is integral with an undergarment, such as a pair of panties, which undergarment may be worn in normal use as well as for sexual activity.
Sexually transmitted diseases have been around for a long time and prophylactics have been used to help prevent transmission of such diseases as well as to prevent unwanted pregnancy. In the last two decades, Herpes Simplex and AIDS have greatly increased the need to wear a prophylactic to help prevent spread of such diseases.
While most sexually active adults and young adults know that it is wise to use a condom unless and until you have a long-standing monogamous relationship, a very common reason for failure to use a prophylactic is that it is not readily accessible at the time sexual activity begins. It is also common that prophylactics fall off during the throes of passion.
Accordingly, what is needed is a reliable prophylactic which is readily accessible and which ensures that it will be used and be reliable.